Amy Pond
History Early Life Amelia first met the Doctor at Easter when she was seven. He crash landed in her backyard and accompanied her into the house. She made him a great deal of food in order to calm his cravings, but he hated everything except custard-dipped fish fingers. Amy was avoiding a crack in her room that she heard voices from, but he Doctor went up with her and opened the crack. Behind it was an Atraxi, who was looking for the escaped Prisoner Zero. The Cloister Bell rang and the Doctor ran back to the TARDIS, promising to just make a five minute jump to the future and pick Amy up. She waited for him, but he did not return. Over the next twelve years, Amy became obsessed with her "imaginary friend"; she made dolls and drawings of him and went through four psychiatrists, who all tried to convince her there was no Doctor. (DW: The Eleventh Hour) Joining the Doctor The Doctor returned twelve years later. Amelia, now a kissogram dressed as a police officer going by the name Amy, hit him with a cricket bat as he attempted to enter her home. She handcuffed him to a radiator. The Doctor showed her a room in her house she had never seen. She entered it to find his sonic screwdriver and there encountered Prisoner Zero. Amy and her boyfriend Rory Williams helped the Doctor defeat Prisoner Zero and the Atraxi. The Doctor then vanished for a short trip to the moon, which actually lasted two more years. He came back for Amy, who joined him as his new companion on the day before her wedding (though she kept this fact from the Doctor). (DW: The Eleventh Hour) Early Adventures Amy's first trip in the TARDIS was to Starship UK in the late 32nd century. There, she and the Doctor discovered a Star Whale being tortured in order to force it to propel the enormous ship. Amy had previously learned of the Star Whale's predicament through one of Starship UK's voting booths, but had voluntarily erased her memory of it, leaving herself a message telling her to get the Doctor to leave. The Doctor intended to destroy the Whale's higher brain functions, leaving it in a vegetative state so it could not feel pain, but Amy sensed that the creature would willingly save the ship for the sake of the children of Britain if given the chance. She took the situation into her own hands and freed the Whale. Her theory was proved correct in the end. Immediately after this, Amy answered a phone call in the TARDIS from Winston Churchill, asking the Doctor for help. (DW: The Beast Below) The Doctor and Amy then set of for war-torn London, only to find the Doctor's old enemies, the Daleks, were serving the Prime Minister and his army as their 'soldiers', having been "created" by Edwin Bracewell. The Doctor tried to employ Amy to convince Churchill that the Daleks were evil, because she should remember them after their previous attack over London and the Medusa Cascade incident. Amy told the Doctor that she did not remember anything about those events, to which the Doctor replied that it was impossible. Once the Doctor supplied the Daleks with a "testimony" the Daleks revealed their true nature and departed to recreate their race. The Doctor then went to find the Daleks, leaving Amy behind. When the Daleks lit up London, Amy came up with the idea to send Spitfires with advanced technology supplied by Bracewell into space to combat the Dalek ship, eventually destroying the dish lighting up London. When the Doctor returned and he revealed that Edwin was actually a Dalek-created android, with a Oblivion Continuum bomb inside, Amy convinced Dr Bracewell that he was human by asking him "Have you ever fancied someone you know you shouldn't?", successfully canceling the detonation. She later convinced the Doctor not to worry about the Daleks despite them escaping, and helped encourage Edwin to live a human life. In a conversation with the Doctor, Amy realised that travelling with the Doctor was dangerous, but continued to go with him regardless of that. (DW: Victory of the Daleks) Soon after, the Doctor and Amy visited a museum where they stumbled upon a Home Box which the Doctor noted was written in High Old Gallifreyan. He stole the box in order to find out more information, including the coordinates, and soon they met the enigmatic River Song, whom Amy seemed to make good friends with. Left alone with a recording of a Weeping Angel, Amy found herself trapped as the image came to life. Though she managed to stop it, by looking it in the eye, she had allowed it to invade the vision centres of her brain. As the group travelled through the Aplan mortarium, they were attacked by the Weeping Angels. (DW: The Time of Angels) They soon escaped into the Byzantium itself, where Amy was slowly dying under the Angel's influence. The Doctor had Amy close her eyes, halting the Angel. She then encountered a crack, identical to the one from her bedroom wall, and could only sit by helplessly as it erased a number of soldiers from existence. She was then brought to the Byzantium control room by River, and witnessed as the Angels having drained all power from the ship - including that of the artificial gravity - fell into the crack, and were erased from existence, resulting in the Angel in her mind never existing. After bidding goodbye to River, Amy had the Doctor return her home, where she revealed that she was getting married, and attempted to seduce him. (DW: Flesh and Stone) Travels with Rory The Doctor responded by collecting Rory, and sent him with Amy to Venice, 1580, as a "wedding present". Once there they encountered vampire-like creatures, and in order to get into their lair, Amy went undercover as a possible new student, and let the Doctor and Rory in through a trap door. The three were discovered, however, and managed to get away via tunnels underneath the school. They hid at Guido's house, where they were attacked by the vampire girls once more. The head vampire, Rosanna, activated the plan to flood Venice, changing the environment until it was perfect for her fish-like race. Rory fought off Francesco, before Amy killed him with her makeup mirror. Finally realising how much she cared for Rory, she kissed him, and the pair went to help the Doctor, who managed to stop Rosanna from destroying Venice. She then told Rory that she wanted him to travel with her and the Doctor, and went into the TARDIS to "put the kettle on". (DW: The Vampires of Venice) Soon after, the TARDIS crew found themselves trapped between two realities by the malevolent being known as the Dream Lord. One reality was that of Upper Leadworth, five years into the future, where Amy and Rory were married and expecting a child. The other was that of a powerless TARDIS falling into a frozen star. Rory believed the Leadworth reality was real, but the Doctor insisted it was the TARDIS scenario, and Amy was left unsure, even more so when the Dream Lord taunted her about her feelings for the Doctor and Rory. When Rory was killed by an Ecnodeen-possessed old lady, Amy was horrified, and berated the Doctor for not being able to save him. Still unaware of which reality was real, and no longer caring, as she did not wish to live without Rory, Amy crashed a camper van into her house, killing herself and the Doctor. The group then awoke in the TARDIS, having seemingly triumphed over the Dream Lord. However, the Doctor realised that the TARDIS world was another dream, and blew themselves up, returning them to reality. Reunited with Rory, who was unaware of what happened in his "final moments", Amy kissed him passionately, having finally made her choice between the two men in her life. (DW: Amy's Choice) lthough Amy intended to travel to Rio de Janeiro circa 2020, the TARDIS apparently had other ideas. It materialized almost 6,000 miles off course, in Cwmtaff, Wales. Amy wanted to leave quickly and take her vacation with Rory and the Doctor, but the Doctor was intrigued by strange patches of blue grass growing in the local graveyard. Rory took Amy's engagement ring and placed it in the TARDIS for safekeeping, but wound up getting separated from the Doctor and his fiancee, who broke into a large drilling station in the tiny village. The Doctor and Amy met Nasreen Chaudhry and Tony Mack, leaders of an expedition to drill deeper into the Earth than ever before. But the Earth seemed to be fighting back, and the ground began to crumble beneath their feet. Against the Doctor's orders, Amy ran back to pull Mack from a fissure, but something below the surface grabbed her and began to pull her underground. Although the Doctor tried valiantly to rescue his companion, promising not to let go, Amy could not hold on and was dragged beneath the soil. She awoke in a translucent coffin after being scanned by the Silurians, the subterranean dwellers who had taken her captive. The Silurian surgeon ignored her protestations, shushing her and then triggering knockout gas to render her unconscious. When she revived, she found herself strapped into a gurney, where she met previously captured drill worker Mo. He told her she was about to be dissected, showing her the scar running down his torso. Amy struggled as the Silurian surgeon approached, wielding a sharp instrument, but she could not free herself. (DW: The Hungry Earth) Although Amy underwent a startling decontamination process, she was spared from dissection by an "intruder alert" calling the surgeon, Malokeh, away—although unknown to Amy, the alarm was set off by the Doctor and Nasreen, who had come to parlay on the humans' behalf. By pickpocketing Malokeh as he turned away, Amy retrieved the remote controlling the gurney cuffs, allowing her to free herself and her fellow captive. As they fled through the city, searching for exit routes, Mo was distracted by his son Elliot, locked away and apparently unresponsive in a sealed chamber. Amy correctly surmised, from the wires and sensors hooked up to the boy, that the Silurians were keeping him alive, and she convinced Mo they had to move on and could return for Elliot later. An ad hoc attempt to rescue the Doctor and Nasreen failed, and Amy and Mo were chained up alongside their friends to await execution. After the Silurian military commander, Restac, contacted Rory, Tony, and Ambrose Northover on the surface and rejected an ultimatum from the latter to unilaterally free the prisoners, Amy was sentenced to be the first to die. Restac ignored Rory's protests, but was interrupted by the arrival of Eldane, the tribe's leader. Eldane chided Restac and ordered Amy, Mo, Nasreen, and the Doctor to be freed. The Doctor took Mo to free Elliot after instructing Rory, Tony, and Ambrose to bring their hostage Alaya to the Silurian city, leaving Amy and Nasreen to open negotiations with Eldane to work out a land-sharing arrangement. Amy was out of her element in the negotiations, growing bored and frustrated, while Nasreen largely took the lead. But further progress in the talks was disrupted by the near-simultaneous entrances of Rory, Tony, and Ambrose, bearing Alaya's dead body, and Restac and her shock troops, seeking to mount a coup. The Doctor covered Eldane's and the humans' escape. Eldane, the Doctor, and the humans determined to send an energy pulse to the surface, destroying the drill and much of Cwmtaff, but Tony and Nasreen elected to stay with Eldane. Although the Doctor instructed Amy to lead the humans in a flight back to the TARDIS before the toxic fumigation of the city killed any warriors disloyal to Eldane, Amy returned to compel the Doctor's haste. She snapped at Rory as he returned for the two of them, having had the same idea a few seconds later, but the three time-travelers made it to the TARDIS intact. Unfortunately, they were distracted by the reappearance of the Crack in the adjacent wall, and the Doctor wasted precious time to fish out a piece of debris. When Restac, dying from toxic exposure, crawled into the room, she fired at the Doctor, but the energy beam struck Rory. Amy was horrified but helpless to save her dying fiance, and her entreaties to the Doctor to at least save his body were useless — the Time Field was already beginning to absorb him. Aboard the TARDIS, the door of which the Doctor locked to prevent Amy from running out to retrieve the body, the Doctor pleaded with Amy to save Rory's memory, but an untimely jolt threw off her concentration and she lost all memory of the man she loved, as the Time Field apparently erased him from existence outside the Doctor's personal timestream. Returning to what was left of Cwmtaff, Amy was delighted to see herself waving again from a nearby ridge, but grew concerned when she thought she saw another figure on the ridge as well, just for a fleeting moment. (DW: Cold Blood) Pond, Amy Pond, Amy